Snape's Mistakes
by Jazy
Summary: One shot Harry apprend que c’est Rogue qui a entendu la prophétie de Trelawney. Il ne court pas à sa leçon chez Dumbledore mais décide d’aller directement s’expliquer avec Rogue…Spoilers Tome 7


**Snape's Mistakes**

**Disclaimer : **Univers créé par JK Rowling. Mis à part les deux premiers (HP6), tous les passages en italique proviennent de

_Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort_ (le Récit du Prince). Ce sont les pensées de Rogue.

**Rating :** K

**Note d'avant lecture**: _**Cette histoire suit directement une scène du tome 6 (à l'écoute de la voyante). Harry apprend que c'est Rogue qui a**__**entendu la prophétie**__** de Trelawney, que c'est le mangemort qui a mené Voldemort sur la trace de ses parents. Il ne court pas à sa leçon **__**chez Dumbledore mais décide d'aller directement s'expliquer avec Rogue…**_

**Attention : Spoilers Tome 7 !!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

_Le plus grand regret de Severus Rogue_

Harry descendait les marches quatre à quatre, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'excuser lorsqu'il bousculait quelqu'un.

« _Mais à ce moment, nous avons été grossièrement interrompus par Severus Rogue!_ »

La voix de Trelawney continuait de résonner dans sa tête tandis qu'il dévalait les étages en direction des cachots.

«..._est apparu avec Rogue qui prétendait s'être trompé de chemin, mais moi je pense plutôt qu'il avait été surpris en train d'écouter __ma conversation avec Dumbledore_ »

Il prêtait peu d'attention au point de côté qui lui déchirait le flanc, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête, une pensée qui restait confusément bloquée dans son esprit. Les mêmes paroles tournaient et tournaient sans cesse dans sa tête comme un disque mal réglé.

«…_interrompus par Severus Rogue!_ »

Parvenu devant le bureau de Rogue, il ne se soucia pas de frapper et entra en trombe dans le cachot mal éclairé. Sa respiration était saccadéeet cela n'était pas seulement dû à sa course de sept étages. D'une main que la fureur faisait trembler, il pointa sa baguette sur l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus en cet instant. Rogue n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre lorsque Harry avait fait irruption dans son bureau. Debout, à quelques mètres de lui, il haussa simplement les sourcils en disant « Qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter? ».

-C'est vous, _vous _qui avez lancé Voldemort sur la trace de mes parents, _vous_ qui avez entendu la prophétie, _vous_…

_-Quelle demande pourrait donc me faire un mangemort? _

_-La…La prophétie…la prédiction…de Trelawney…_

_-Ah, oui. Qu'avez-vous communiqué à Lord Voldemort?_

_-Tout…Tout ce que j'ai entendu __! C'est pourquoi…c'est pour cette raison…Il pense qu'il s'agit de Lily Evans!_

Tandis que la poitrine d'Harry se soulevait au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, Rogue restait figé, le visage impénétrable. Cependant, à la lumière d'une chandelle, on voyait clairement que son visage avait pâli. Harry dévisageait avec une hargne féroce, ce visage fantomatique entouré de cheveux gras, aux yeux noirs, glacés. Il y eut un moment de lourd silence que Rogue finit par briser: « Comment le sa.. »

-PEUT IMPORTE COMMENT JE LE SAIS s'écria Harry. VOUS LES AVEZ VENDUS À VOLDEMORT, VOUS, VOUS…

Toute la rancœur qu'il avait contenue envers cet homme s'apprêtait à se déverser. Celui qui avait rendu ses cours de potion insupportables,qui portait sur le bras la marque d'un passé monstrueux, qui était le responsable de sa famille brisée et en qui Dumbledore continuait aveuglément de faire confiance. A cette pensée, la colère de Harry redoubla, contre Rogue, contre Dumbledore, contre tout le monde. Comment pouvait-on croire aussi naïvement que cet homme était du bon côté? Ses pensées se mêlant furieusement dans sa tête, il s'avança dangereusement vers Rogue, baguette pointée. Nullement impressionné, ce dernier le regardait avancer d'un air assez inexpressif, qui aurait même pu paraître ennuyé des évènements si son visage n'avait pas gardé cette horrible teinte blafarde.

-Dumbledore vous fait peut être confiance, mais moi je sais ce qu'il en est! Cracha Harry, plein de hargne.

Il s'arrêta net, venant de mesurer ses propos qui n'étaient pas les siens. C'était Sirius qui avait prononcé ces paroles dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd, il y avait un an de cela. Sirius qui avait été poussé à combattre à cause des moqueries et du mépris de Rogue à son égard. A cause de Rogue, toujours à cause de Rogue…

Pris d'un accès de rage, Harry enfonça sa baguette dans le cou de ce dernier. Le maître des potions restait obstinément immobile, fixant intensément Harry. Des lueurs vertes provenant des liquides visqueux contenus dans des bocaux sur l'étagère se reflétaient sur sa peau blanchâtre. Il n'avait même pas amorcé un geste pour prendre sa baguette.

« Vous allez me tuer Potter? »

Ces paroles résonnèrent dans le silence glacé qui suivit. On pouvait percevoir dans ce murmure, une pointe d'amusement, un soupçon d'ironie. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent légèrement pour former un horrible sourire, ne laissant transparaître aucune joie. Harry ne savait pas ce qui l'empêchait de lui jeter un sort. Il resta là pendant quelques secondes, bêtement, sans agir. Rogue semblait avoir deviné le cheminement de ses pensées car son rictus s'élargit.

Alors, contre toute attente, Harry abaissa sa baguette et se plaça à sa hauteur. L'endroit où il avait enfoncé la pointe de bois formait une tache rouge qui contrastait affreusement avec le reste de son visage. D'une voix très calme, il se mit à chuchoter à son oreille:

« Savez-vous ce que je vois lorsque je regarde le miroir du Riséd, _monsieur_? »

Rogue cessa lentement de sourire et ne répondit pas. Il connaissait parfaitement la réponse. Cela faisait partie des inconvénients de pénétrer l'esprit d'un aussi mauvais occlumens que Harry. Reflétée dans le verre du miroir, l'image de Lily Potter se rematérialisa devant ses yeux, sa longue chevelure auburn tombant sur ses épaules, des larmes coulant de ses magnifiques yeux verts.

Il frissonna.

-Pouvez-vous savoir ce que l'on ressent _monsieur_, lorsqu'on voit sa famille détruite apparaître soudain devant vos yeux et vous sourire tranquillement, paisiblement…s'imaginer ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il y avait moins de lâches sur terre_…_

-Je ne suis pas un lâche murmura fermement Rogue.

_-En effet. Vous êtes plus courageux, et de très loin, qu'Igor Karkaroff. Vous savez, parfois, je pense que nous répartissons un peu trop tôt…_

Harry l'ignora. Que cherchait-il à faire exactement? Il ne le savait pas lui-même. Il avait cette même impression qu'il avait eue en buvant le felix felicis. Une assurance inexplicable, une sensation de puissance. Il savait que c'était ce qu'il devait faire, la meilleure procédure pour faire culpabiliser Rogue, lui arracher peut-être un semblant de remord, le convaincre de dévoiler son vrai camp. Alors, d'une voix doucereuse qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il continua sa tirade.

-Et lorsque les détraqueurs s'approchent de moi, savez-vous ce que j'entends _monsieur_…?

_-__Severus?_

_-__Oui ?_

_-__Parle-moi encore des détraqueurs._

-Ca suffit Potter.

Rogue avait parlé d'un ton sec. Il s'était retourné face à son bureau, les bras tendus, ses mains agrippant fermement le rebord du meuble.

-J'entends les dernières paroles prononcées par ma mère...poursuivit Harry d'un ton glacial.

Les doigts de Rogue se tendirent sur l'extrémité du meuble, ses jointures devenaient blanches mais Harry ne voyait rien de son visage encadré d'un rideau de cheveux noirs.

_-Je croyais…que vous alliez…la mettre…en sûreté…_

_-James et elle ont accordé leur confiance à quelqu'un qui ne la méritait pas. Un peu comme vous, Severus. N'espériez-vous pas que __Lord Voldemort l'épargnerait?_

-Des cris déchirants, elle supplie Voldemort de m'épargner, elle..

-ARRETEZ!

_-Serait-ce du remords, Severus ?_

_-Je voudrais…Je voudrais, moi, être mort…_

-Je regrette..

-CE N'EST PAS VRAI ! Hurla Harry, vous haïssiez mon père! Vous n'aimiez pas ma mère non plus, vous la traitiez de Sang de Bourbe, je l'ai vu dans la pensine!

_-__Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang de Bourbe comme elle!_

Pour la première fois, Rogue détourna son regard pour fixer Harry, une haine profonde étirait ses traits durs, une lueur démente animait ses yeux. Sur l'une des étagères, un bocal explosa, son liquide verdâtre coula le long du mur de pierre.

_-__Est- ce que ça fait vraiment une différence d'être née moldue?_

_-…Non, ça ne fait aucune différence._

Il avait exactement les mêmes yeux qu'_elle, _il serait toujours troublé par cette ressemblance.

_-Son fils a survécu. Il a ses yeux, exactement les mêmes. Vous vous souvenez sûrement de la forme et de la couleur des yeux de Lily Evans?_

Rogue déglutit avec difficulté. Il avait la même expression qu'elle lorsqu'elle était fâchée, ce regard émeraude intense, lourd de reproches, de fureur, qui le transperçait tel des lames tranchantes.

_-Je suis désolé_

_-Ca ne m'intéresse pas_

_-Je suis désolé!_

_-Epargne ta salive._

La même expression lorsqu'elle s'était détournée de lui cette fois-là.

_-Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement…_

_-Echappé?_

-On ne peut changer le passé dit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait de rendre calme. Je m'efforce donc de réparer mes err..

-En espionnant Dumbledore pour le compte des forces du mal? Ricana Harry, pourtant il n'est pas si dupe qu'on pourrait le croire, n'est-ce pas _monsieur_? Ne vous êtes-vous pas disputés l'autre jour près de la forêt?(1)

Le visage blanc de Rogue vira au rouge brique, telle une casserole sur le feu. Harry s'attendait presque à voir de la fumée s'échapper de ses oreilles.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Potter pendant toutes ces soirées où vous êtes enfermés tous les deux?_

_-Pourquoi? Vous voudriez lui infligez encore plus de retenues, Severus? Ce garçon aura bientôt passé plus de temps en retenue que dehors._

-Qu'avez-vous dit Potter? Murmura faiblement Rogue.

Dès que ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche, Harry avait aussitôt regretté de les avoir prononcés. Il n'était pas censé savoir cela, il ne voulait pas que Hagrid aie des ennuis à cause de lui. Malgré ses quelques secondes d'hébétement, il ne pu s'empêcher de se réjouir de la soudaine panique de Rogue qui gardait un teint cramoisi.

-Rien répondit Harry d'un ton peu convainquant. Il s'aperçut qu'ils se fixaient les yeux dans les yeux. Il s'efforça aussitôt de ciller et de détourner la tête.

-Parce que si vous savez quelque chose…

Sa main avait amorcé un geste vers sa poche de sorcier où se trouvait sa baguette. Harry empoigna également la sienne mais Rogue sembla se raviser.

-Comment avez-vous pu surprendre une conversation confidentielle après l'heure du couvre-feu, Potter? Siffla-t-il.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Harry s'efforça de fixer une chose gluante dans l'un des bocaux.

-Un privilège de votre cape je suppose…aussi soucieux du règlement que l'était votre père…cette prétention, cette même nonchalance est parfois...

A ce moment, Harry eut l'irrésistible envie d'utiliser contre Rogue l'un des sortilèges du Prince de Sang-mêlé. Celui qui faisait pousser les ongles des doigts de pied lui semblait parfait. Il songea que toutes ses connaissances en potion, il les devait à ce Prince et non à l'être qui se tenait devant lui.

-Je ne suis pas comme mon père répliqua Harry.

_-On dirait que c'est son père qui est revenu…_

_-Dans son apparence physique peut-être, mais sa nature profonde est plus proche de celle de sa mère._

_-_Et je n'ai rien surpris de votre conversation. Je n'étais même pas là.

Il regarda Rogue sans ciller. Après quelques minutes, celui-ci détacha son regard de celui de Harry pour tourner la tête d'un geste instinctif vers la pensine. La substance mi gazeuse, mi liquide tournoyait lentement dans la bassine de pierre. La fureur de Harry envers Rogue n'avait pas faiblit, d'autres pensées provocatrices et stupides - plonger volontairement la tête dans la pensine pleines de souvenirs de Rogue par exemple – lui traversaient sans cesse l'esprit. Dans le couloir, la cloche annonçait la fin des cours. Le son des rumeurs et de milliers de pas résonnèrent au-dessus d'eux. Rogue détacha son regard de la pensine pour fixer de nouveau Harry.

-Vous avez certainement un cours à ne pas manquer Potter…Sortez de ce bureau.

Harry ne bougea pas pour autant. Il bouillonnait de colère et éprouvait un malin plaisir à désobéir à Rogue. Il voulait le provoquer, le voir s'irriter, s'énerver, sortir de ses gonds, lui faire révéler sa vraie nature, se venger de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. D'un air assuré, il affirma : « Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner, votre vénéré maître non plus ».

_-Si vous aimiez Lily Evans, si vous l'aimiez vraiment, la voie qui s'offre à vous est toute tracée._

_-Que…Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Vous savez comment et pourquoi elle est morte. Faites en sorte que cela n'ait pas été vain. Aidez-moi à protéger le fils de Lily._

Rogue agrippa son bras – où Harry savait que se trouvait la marque des ténèbres - d'un geste machinal. Puis il eut un horrible rictus, d'un air goguenard, il répondit « Bien sûr, tout le monde doit craindre le célèbre, le puissant Potter…un gamin de seize ans à peine capable d'utiliser les sortilèges informulés et de pratiquer l'occlumencie… ». Tout en parlant il s'avançait lentement vers Harry, sa robe noire virevoltant autour de lui, jusqu'à ce que quelques centimètres les séparent. Il poursuivit d'un ton plus sérieux, moins railleur:

-Si vous voulez avoir une chance de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il faudra avoir plus que de l'arrogance et de l'estime de soi, Potter. Tâchezpour une fois d'appliquer correctement les choses que l'on vous demande…

Son regard était tellement intense que Harry fut déstabilisé quelques secondes. Pendant qu'il parlait, il avait songé à répliquer, mais les mots étaient restés coincés dans sa gorge. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis, fronçant les sourcils, il passa devant lui et franchit la porte du bureau sans un mot.

Rogue quant à lui, suivit Harry des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu dans le couloir. Ensuite, le regard inexpressif, il alla prendre la bassine de pierre et la posa sur son bureau. Des vagues agitaient à présent la substance transparente, et le visage de Lily Evans apparut à sa surface, souriant, les mêmes grands yeux vert émeraudes qu'il venait de quitter lui adressaient à présent un regard rieur, complice, vivant. Rogue baissa vers le sol ses yeux où l'on pouvait y lire une indéfinissable tristesse.

* * *

Référence au chapitre 19 (Des elfes sur les talons) du Prince de sang mêlé (p447-448) où Hagrid raconte à Harry les bribes de conversations qu'il a surprises entre Rogue et Dumbledore.

Voilà-Voilà. Lorsque j'ai terminé Les Reliques de la mort, j'ai tout de suite eu envie d'écrire sur Rogue, d'approfondir son caractère en créant toutes sortes de situations. Ce n'est pas mon personnage préféré (Remuuuus TT) mais il reste incontestablement le perso le plus fascinant de cette saga.


End file.
